We All Support Nalu!
by Skizzii
Summary: Natsu likes Lucy but Lucy doesn't know that. Lissana is back from Edolas and is Lucy's new best friend and Lissana is determined to get Natsu and Lucy together! And with the help of Happy, this is going to be a breeze!... Right? *sigh* Lucy is so dense when it comes to love. Nalu, fluffy-ish with many other pairings! Rated T just to be safe ;)


**Chapter 1~ New Best Friend!**

**Hey guys! Be kind to me! This is my first Fanfic!**

**DISCLAIMER: I (sadly) do not own Fairytail. Hiro Mashima does, but if I did, Natsu and Lucy would be kissing by now TT-TT THEY SHOULD KISS ALREADY! I would also make all the ships like Lejeel, Jerza and Nalu canon ships. Well I guess its up to Hiro Mashima now.**

Lucy sat at the tables at the guild bar eating an energy bar and reading a good romance novel. Ever since Lissana came back from Edolas, Everyone was chatting with her and such and weren't paying her much attention. Lucy wasn't complaining though. She loved her romance novels and normally, she would be screaming at Natsu and Gray to stop fighting and give her some peace and quiet so she never got to finish them. Since Lissana was here, they stopped fighting and she finally got a chance to read... for now.

Lucy finished her energy bar and sighed a happy sigh and smiled dreamily as she read a fluffy part from her novel. Her eyes were tired and she decided to stop reading and rest her eyes a bit. As she put her book down, she squealed as Natsu's and Lissana's face was inches from hers. Staring at her intently. Suddenly, their faces broke out into huge smiles and Natsu said, "See Lissana? I told you!". " Yup! Lucy does totally zone out when reading!".

Lucy looked up at the two questioningly and sighed. "Actually, the reason we came here was that Lissana wanted to ask you something but you like, totally ignored us!" Natsu whined. " Ahhh Sorry guys, the book was really good and I finally got some peace to read it." Lucy said apologizing, " So, what was your question Lissana?", " Ummmmm, since I haven't been here very much, could you show me around town?", "Sure Lissana! But why me?", "Because I would like to know you a bit better." said Lissana smiling. Lucy thought about it for a few seconds then replied and said smiling, " Ok sure! I'll even take you to my house for some tea since you haven't been there. Lets go now!". Lissana smiled at the kind blonde and knew they were going to be the best of friends.

As Lissana got some stuff ready, Natsu came up to her and whispered in her ear blushing, " Remember our plan.". Lissana nodded smiling her cheeky shipping smile. "Anything to get you two together!".

**Flashback!:**

While sitting at the table, Lissana was getting a bit bored since everybody had finished chatting with her and she noticed Natsu staring at Lucy blushing. " Do you like her Natsu?" questioned Lissana, " N-no way Lissana! Why would you think that?" Natsu said while his face deepened to a tomato red. Happy heard the conversation and joined in. " Natsu and Lucy sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-", "Sh-shut up you guys!" Natsu whined. " Admit it! You llllllllllllliiiiiikkkkkeeeee her!" Happy and Lissana teased in unison. " Ok ok! Just don't tell her!", Natsu replied while obviously flustered. " Lets form a plan! Operation G.N.W.L! or, Operation Get Natsu With Lucy!", " Aye Sir!". So, the three formed a plan ( Mainly Lissana and Happy planning).

**The plan!:**

Lissana had to spend time with Lucy and drop hints that Natsu liked her while Happy spied on them and then, reports any small blushes or signs that she might like him back. When Happy and Lissana are sure that Lucy has mutual feelings, they will report back to Natsu and make him confess. "YOSH! LETS GET GOING!" Lissana and Happy shouted as they hi-fived.

**End of Flashback!**

Lissana gathered the last of her things and skipped off to join Lucy for her tour.

**Thanks for reading guys! Don't worry. There will be more Nalu in the next chapter! This is my first time writing a fanfiction so please be kind to me! I'll be in your care! Please R&R!**

**Do you think this was too short? I'll try to write a longer one in the next chapter! Until then, Goodbye!**


End file.
